A picker actuator is applied to a system for transferring small components such as, mostly, a semiconductor chip or a LED chip, and actually a pick and place actuator is designed, formed and being used by applying an air pressure cylinder in the field. A guide, which is adapted to an existing picker actuator, is designed and formed in a structure where rotations are prevented and is classified in two types of guides.
A first type of guide is designed and formed by coupling an air cylinder and a LM (linear motion) guide, mostly as a miniature type, and a second type of guide is designed and formed by coupling an air cylinder and a slide guide, it is applied in a quadratic form.
There are, however, problems of causing about 0.2˜0.4 mm trembles since the two types have a short durability on straightness and the location accuracy is low within the stroke.
In addition, the slide type has a durability which is ⅓shorter compared to the LM guide type.
Consequently, the research development of a guide with a high durability on straightness and a high precision and of a picker actuator using the same has been demanded by solving the problems from the air cylinder and the LM guide, and the air cylinder and the slide guide.